


Male MC: RFA After Party

by GhostingOverTheKeys



Series: Male MC Mystic Mesenger [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Card Games, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Games, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingOverTheKeys/pseuds/GhostingOverTheKeys
Summary: A series of short stories involving my main M!OC, Zack Rein. Sometimes he won't have a name. Though I already have a series of one-shots, this will now be in my "updated" writing.All fun, some angst, fluff, no smut. Just wholesome goodness here and there.





	Male MC: RFA After Party

Remember those “innocent” card games you would play with your family? You know, the ones that ended in some kind of anger induced table flip. No? Well then you need to try it just once. 

As the seven members of the RFA had concluded their late night meeting, Zack found a deck of Uno cards in Seven’s jacket. They were crisp and never had been opened, it was clear that Seven had intended something out of this. The members all got up, stretching their muscles and yawning as they noted the late time. Seven, however, stayed seated. He eyed Zack and then the jacket and back at Zack again. That devilish smile told him everything he needed to know. 

“H-hey…” Zack cleared his throat. “Does anyone want to-“ 

“I do!” Seven shot up and snatched the cards out of Zack’s hand. “Oh wow! Did you just buy these Zoozy? Hmm hmm~ looks like someone loves the old school family fun games!” 

Zack sighed. “Erm… yeah.” 

Jaehee looked back. “We’re getting ready to leave.” 

“W-well yeah but-“ 

“Zachary, it’s late. Unlike some people here,” Jumin glanced at ZEN, it did not go unnoticed, “I have extremely important matters to attend to.” 

“Unlike _some_ people here!” ZEN gritted his teeth, “ _I_ need my beauty sleep for _I_ have an important modeling gig tomorrow!” 

Yoosung smiled. “There’s a LOLOL match happening with a rare drop so…” 

Seven seemed to have prepared for this. “Aww well I guess V, Zack, and I will have to play alone.” 

“Oh?” V chuckled. “I guess I’m being volunteered in this.” 

“And I understand why you wouldn’t want to play, YS,” Seven draped his arm over the naive blond, “V’s really good at this game. You’d lose for sure.” 

Yoosung smiled broadly as his eye twitched. “Let’s play!” 

“Let’s make this interesting!” Seven placed a box on the table. “Inside this present here, is the grand prize to the winner of three games.” He held up three fingers. “Whoever can accumulate three wins gets the prize.” 

“What’s in it?” Jumin stepped forward. 

The conniving hacker smirked. “Well, it’s a surprise. But take it from me, it’s valuable and heavy, and no, I didn’t make it or invent it or anything. The only thing I did was obtain it and wrap it. What I will say, is that this item is a collectors item of a certain something. So even if you don’t like the item, it’ll sell for massive bucks. Or,” he looked over at Jumin, “it will surely gain the favor of a certain investor-shut-in.” 

Now this peaked Jumin’s interest. “I see, so I can take this as confirmation that you _do_ read my private emails. Even though I told you time and time again _not_ to.” 

“Details, details.” Seven waved him off. “Soooo?” 

ZEN put his arm around Zack, “Oh, you kids play your silly games. The prince and I are going to get our beauty sleep.” 

Jumin undid his necktie. “Running away coward?” 

“WHAT!? OKAY! IT’S ON!!” 

“Ow Hyun…” Zack sighed as he plopped down next to V and Seven. Jaehee was forced to play as Jumin concluded having her on his side would give him a 20% better chance in getting the prize for the company. 

V smiled wearily as the cards were passed out. He leaned over to Zack, “Are you a part of this?” 

“No…” Zack smiled. “Just… when Luciel gives me that look, I can’t say no.” 

V chuckled. “He sure has you by the strings.” 

“Okay!!! Let’s get this started!” Seven chuckled. The table went: Jumin, Yoosung, Jaehee, Seven, Zack, V, ZEN, then back to Jumin. 

Zack looked at his cards and frowned. This…was going to be brutal. 

** ~* Game 1 *~  **

“Reverse!” Yoosung slammed the card down. 

“Reverse again!? Are you kidding me!?” ZEN rolled his eyes. “How many of those damn things do you have on you? You do realize you’re just _giving_ this round to Jumin, right? Who’s side are you on!?” 

“Yoosung understands my value.” Jumin said simply. “As thank you Yoosung, for giving me this win-“ 

“Shut up…” Yoosung leaned back. 

“-I will give you a raise when you join my company.” 

Jaehee rubbed her eyes. “Sir…” 

“Wait, seriously? You mean it?” 

V hid his laughter behind his hand. 

Jumin nodded before placing his card down. “Draw four, and the color is blue, uno.” 

Seven laughed as ZEN pounded his fist to the table before putting down his cards. “I hate this game.” He took his cards. 

The first game went to Jumin. 

** ~* Game 2 *~ **

“Revenge!!” ZEN threw down his draw 2 atop of Seven’s, Zack’s, and V’s,. “That’s eight cards trust-fund jerk!” 

“Unlike you, I can count.” 

“That was one round!!!” 

“This is brutal.” Zack laughed. 

Seven was grinning as he thumbed his cards. To Zack it didn’t really seem like he was actually playing, more like observing. Their eyes met. Seven smiled brightly. _Ah, I get it._ Zack smiled back. 

“Mr. Han, I don’t like that smile.” 

“All in due time Assistant Kang.” 

Yoosung shuddered. “Th-the room suddenly got colder.” He placed down his card followed by Seven then Zack. 

V placed down his card. “Uno.” 

“WHAT!? Since when!?” Yoosung slammed his cards down. 

“Since forever.” Zack laughed. “But you were on Jumin’s di-“ 

“Zachary.” Jumin spoke lowly. He wasn’t totally into the crassness. 

“-ck for so long that you didn’t notice.” 

“What? I wasn’t on!” Yoosung blushed. “I wasn’t!” 

“You kinda are.” ZEN laughed. 

“What?! No I’m not!” 

“There is soooo much fan fiction of you and Jumin.” Seven showed him his AO3 account.” 

Jaehee leaned forward. “Luciel… why are all these by you?” 

“Wh-wh-what~? Nooo~ reason~” 

“Stop shipping us!” Yoosung pleaded. 

“I… am happy that I can’t see that.” V mumbled. 

“Oh you can’t? Lemme read one!” Seven chuckled. “It was just a regular day at C&R when-“ 

“STOP!”   
“Oh god…”   
“I see that E rating Seven.”   
“EW EW EW!!!”   
“Luciel, do you want to die?” 

“Resume the game Luciel.” Jumin spoke seriously. 

The game went to V. 

**~* Game 8 *~**  
Jumin | 2 - ZEN | 1 - Jaehee | 2 - Yoosung | 1 - V | 1 -Luciel | 0 - Zack | 0 

“Zachary, I don’t appreciate you stacking the cards so much.” They had decided to shake up the seating arrangement. Now it went: Yoosung, Zack, Jumin, Seven, Jaehee, ZEN, V, and back to Yoosung. 

“Sorry, but I have to protect myself you know.” 

“You were the one who brought up the cards? Are you and Luciel planning another prank on me?” Jumin side-eyed Zack. 

“What? Nooo.” 

“Memes!” Seven called out. 

“Really Jumin, I’m not. I just wanted to play too is all.” 

“It’s 1 in the morning.” V pointed out. 

“I want that box! Money! Give the poor college kid money!” 

“Investments, Yoosung, is what all of this boils down to. Thus, I should be the one to win.” 

“This game will last for ages Luciel. Mr. Han, shouldn’t we be getting home now? You have a meeting-“ 

“Assistant Kang, this game is important.” 

“Thank god it’s not monopoly.” ZEN muttered. 

“Oh!” Seven perked up. 

“NO!” All five, excluding Jumin, yelled. 

“Monopoly? Hmm…” 

“NO NO NO!!!” They yelled again. 

“I would rather keep you all as friends rather.” V sighed. “Seven, please stop skipping everybody.” 

“I can’t help it~!” 

“These cards aren’t rigged are they?” Yoosung held his up to the light. Everybody else followed suit. 

“Aww, guys, you don’t trust me?” 

“No.” Unanimous vote. 

“I’m so tired.” Jaehee mumbled. 

“We need only one more win.” Jumin’s eyes were intense. “Keep going.” 

Zack yawned. He looked over as Seven was hunched over. “Luciel! What did I say about the Dr. Pepper!?” 

Seven jumped. “Ah…ha… that I can’t have anymore.” 

“Then what’s in your hand?” 

“Dr. Pepper…” 

Zack glared. “I said you could only have _water_ today. You drank four cans yesterday!” 

“Okay…” 

“Geez, have we all been trained by the newbie?” ZEN laughed as his fingers twitched for a cigarette (Zack had scolded him earlier). 

“Yes.” Unanimous vote. 

Game goes to Zack. 

** ~* Game 13 *~ **

Jumin | 2 - ZEN | 2 - Jaehee | 2 - Yoosung | 2 - V | 2 -Luciel | 1 - Zack | 2

“Kill me. Just kill me now!” Yoosung cried. “Wh-what time is it!?” 

“Fi…five in the morning.” ZEN yawned. “God… but I’m so close.” 

Jumin slowly lowered his cup of coffee. “Give up now. I’m going to win.” 

Zack snored softly as he held his cards against his chest. Yoosung leaned against him as the two shared a blanket. Seven nudged the college blond with his foot. “Your turn!” 

“Huh? Wha? Ugh… how are you still so chipper?” 

“This is nothing to me.” 

Yoosung threw down a card. 

Zack barely opened his eyes. “I… I fold.” 

“What!?” Seven shot up. “Why?!” 

“I’m so tired.” He rolled out of his chair and crawled to the couch. V was already asleep in his own chair. 

“But!” 

“Actually yeah,” ZEN stood up and stretched. “Let’s just finish this next time.” 

“Agreed.” Jaehee stood up with a wobble. 

“I shall have Driver Kim take us all home.” 

“Wow, for once you’re nice.” 

Yoosung softly shook V awake and before long the room was empty except for Seven and Zack. 

“Tsk.” Seven sat down. 

Zack yawned before walking over to him. “Why are you so upset? We said we’ll play next time.” 

Seven sighed. He looked up at Zack wearily and rested his head in his arms. “I know… this was a stupid idea.” 

“Why were you so adamant on all this?” 

“Because… because I’ve only played cards once with someone very close to me. He was so excited when I snuck them in and… god I dunno. I saw them when I was going through someone’s facebook. It was some compilation of kids playing Uno and… I just missed that.” 

“You… haven’t played with anyone since?” Zack placed a hand on Seven’s shoulder. 

He shook his head. “The last time we played was the first time we played. When…” He froze up. “When my mother… got home… I-I burned the cards quickly. I promised that we would play again but it never happened.” 

Zack pulled him in for a hug. He didn’t know what to say but he couldn’t just sit there watching as Seven started shaking so brutally. 

“I’m a stupid child, I get it.” 

“You’re not.” Zack hushed the demons. “Not at all. It was really fun, I was having a blast. This time, I promise, we’ll play again. And if not all of us can make it then I’ll most definitely play a game with you. Got it?” 

“I…” 

“And there is online Uno, so we can all connect there.” 

Seven perked up. “You think?!” 

“Yeah.” Zack smiled. “We’ll play again. And we’ll laugh again. Cuz the RFA is a family, right?” 

Seven smiled, though it looked painful, “Yeah.” 


End file.
